1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building-block forms for the construction of various types of concrete walls and related structures, and more particularly to a modular building-block form having attachable wall panels that are interconnectable by means of transverse strut members and closure panels, whereby the building blocks formed thereby are readily adapted to be arranged with selective custom wall structure designs of various widths and lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until the present invention, there did not exist suitable synthetic plastic modular building-block forms which were strongly constructed and capable of receiving with the forms a concrete material whereby the formed concrete walls could be readily assembled for building in a custom cost-effective manner.
Various types of concrete wall-forming structures have been employed in the concentration of not only walls but complete building structures as well. This type of construction is well known in the industry. More particularly, similar products have been used extensively in many European countries such as Germany, France, Switzerland and Belgium. In this connection, one may refer to French Pat. Nos. 1.580.113 and 928.002. Also, there is a Canadian Pat. No. 924922 issued Apr. 24, 1973.
Further in this connection, the following are United States patents that pertain to building-block forms:
994,027 to W. H. O'Beirne PA1 2,181,698 to F. G. Langenberg PA1 3,788,020 to W. K. Gregori PA1 4,180,956 to F. Gross PA1 4,223,501 to H. K. DeLozier PA1 4,229,920 to W. D. Lount PA1 4,263,765 to T. Maloney PA1 4,516,372 to G. A. Grutsch PA1 4,604,843 to R. P. Ott et al PA1 4,706,429 to D. Young
Other concrete forms are shown in the following United States patents:
The majority of these patents relate generally to concrete forms made from low-density foamed plastic and polymeric material. However, none of them possesses the improvements as herein illustrated, described and claimed by the applicant.